codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero (One and Only Son)
This page refers to Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero as he appears in Juubi-K and Zaru's fanfiction 'One and Only Son.' Appearance Lelouch's appearance is identical to that of his canon incarnation. Background Birth and Youth Lelouch was born in Aries Villa, St Darwin Boulevard, on December 5th, 2000 ATB (Year 211 of the Revolution). The youngest acknowledged son of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, he was granted the title of Eleventh Prince. Though precocity was common among the Emperor's children, Lelouch soon distinguished himself, speaking full sentences from the age of three, and displaying an aptitude for Chess not long afterwards. Aside from these qualities, Lelouch was best known for his devotion to his younger sister Nunnally, born on October 25th 2003 ATB. Living with their mother Empress Marianne vi Britannia in Aries Villa, both children lived a life of privilege and relative security, the latter broken only by quarrels with the Emperor's other consorts, notably Queen Gabriella la Britannia. Marianne was controversial among the other consorts, especially after being granted the title of Empress, but did her utmost to protect her children. Lelouch's home life changed considerably in May 2006, when a young Alexander Bismarck Waldstein was summoned to Aries Villa by Marianne. Lelouch initially regarded the young Viscount with suspicion, his resentment made all the worse by the affection his beloved mother and sister lavished on Alexander. This continued until a dramatic incident in which Alexander protected him and Nunnally from Queen Gabriella's bullying (to the point of menacing her with his sword and fighting one of her flunkies). Touched to the heart by this show of devotion, Lelouch became increasingly fond of Alexander, thinking of him as a friend and the older brother he never had. This affection was nonetheless blighted (in Lelouch's mind) by Alexander's unwillingness to behave as if they were equals. Despite this, their friendship survived Alexander's stint at Benedict Arnold Military Academy with Cornelia, Shortly after his return, Marianne asked Lelouch one morning over breakfast if he would like it if Alexander was his brother, to which his reply was a definate (if surprised) yes. Tragically, Marianne was shot and killed by assassins that very day. Enraged by his mother's death (and the crippling of Nunnally in the shooting), Lelouch confronted his father before the court, demanding an explanation. When Charles brushed off his late consort's death as the price of royal privilege, a horrified Lelouch reacted by renouncing the throne. Apparently angered by this temerity, Charles disinherited and banished both Lelouch and Nunnally, sending them to Japan as hostages in a dispute over Sakuradite mining rights. Lelouch treated the banishment with a mixture of anguish and defiance, rejecting his royal heritage and determining to protect Nunnally against a hostile world. Ironically, it was in Japan that he met and befriended Suzaku Kururugi, his first undeniable friend. His experiences with Suzaku cast his relationship with Alexander in a new light, and Lelouch increasingly bemoaned Alexander's obsessive propriety every time he thought of him. Their innocent days came to a head on August 10th 2010 ATB (Year 221 of the Revolution), when Britannia invaded and conquered Japan. Separating from Suzaku after the death of his father, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Lelouch and Nunnally came under the protection of the disgraced Ashford family, former allies of their mother. Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 Lelouch and Nunnally lived quietly under the Ashford family's protection for the next seven years, attending Ashford Academy in the Tokyo Settlement, and going by their mother's maiden name of Lamperouge. Lelouch lived a life of amused, cynical apathy, his only goals being to amuse himself and care for Nunnally. Though irritated by the arrogance of his fellow colonists and disgusted by their treatment of the Japanese, he considered himself powerless to change the situation. One of his preferred pastimes was to play high-stakes Chess games, taking pleasure in humiliating overconfident opponents, then pocketing the winnings to supplement his income. He developed a reputation for laziness and intellectual arrogance. In the end, what shook him from his apathy was an unexpected encounter in the Shinjuku ghetto with a group of Japanese resistance fighters, and their cargo in the shapely form of CC. It was during this encounter that he met again with Suzaku, now an Honourary Britannian and soldier, only to see him gunned down by an officer of Prince Clovis' Regiment of Foot Guards, who were searching for CC and killing all witnesses. CC, who appeared to be dead, offered him the power to fulfill his suppressed desires, warning him only that the Power of the King would curse him to solitude. With nothing left to lose, Lelouch accepted, recieving his infamous Geass. Lelouch spent some time mastering his new Geass, which granted him the power to imprint a single command on the mind of any person he looked upon. Enthused, he determined to change the world by force, remaking into one where his sister Nunnally could live happily. His first attempt to gain power consisted of manipulating Japanese resistance groups under his new guise as Zero. However, they proved unsatisfactory in combat, and after barely escaping with his life, Lelouch decided to build an army of his own, one he could rely on in battle. Thus was the Order of the Black Knights concieved. His first recruits were the remnants of the same cell he had encountered in the Shinjuku ghetto, including a certain Kallen Kozuki. His humiliation of the Purist faction in the so-called 'Orange' incident convinced them of his abilities, and the fame garnered from their debut at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel incident soon silenced their doubts. Lelouch's 'Knights of Justice' approach, in which the Black Knights would defend the weak and powerless against the powerful, regardless of colour or creed, would prove a Public Relations triumph, making the Order the most popular of all the resistance movements. As fate would have it, Lelouch would be reunited with his other old friend under the most bizarre of circumstances. This happened in June of 2017 ATB (Year 228 of the Revolution), when the Student Council voted by popular request (and against Lelouch's wishes) to throw another Crossdressing Festival. Various attempts to get out of it failed, and Lelouch ended up in a dress and wig as Luluko. Milly's roleplaying session proved the final straw, and Lelouch attempted to escape, leaping out of the window to land in an unsuspecting Alexander's arms. Fearful of embarrassment, Lelouch took advantage of Alexander's naivete in order to try and escape, only to be de-wigged by Milly after being corned near the swimming pool. For Lelouch this incident was not only hideously embarrassing and degrading, but actually dangerous, as Kallen mistakenly believed that she had been compromised by Lelouch (he had seen her during a failed attempt to assassinate Alexander). As Zero, Lelouch persuaded Kallen that Lelouch Lamperouge was a personal agent of his, thus diverting her suspicions for the moment. Matters grew more complicated, as Lelouch recieved word that members of the EU Security Directorate (EUROSEC) would soon be infiltrating Japan to evaluate the resistance groups. Lelouch saw this as a grand opportunity, as good relations with the EU would provide him with an alternative source of funds and equipment, allowing him to bypass and marginalise the Kyoto Houses. Shortly after revealing his intentions to the Black Knights leaders, Lelouch led his followers in battle in the Narita Mountains, taking advantage of a Britannian assault on the Japan Liberation Front's mountain fortress HQ. There he won an astounding victory, coming within an ace of capturing Vicereine Cornelia li Britannia, but at a great personal cost. Among the civilians killed in the battle was Shirley Fentte's father, Joseph Fenette. Learning of this affected Lelouch deeply, as would his subsequent encounters with Hamid, a member of the EU's Task Force Bolivar. He recruited Hamid for the operation at Port Yokosuka, having the older man attach the bomb to the JLF's ship rather than himself. Afterwards he took the opportunity to use his Geass on Hamid and ask him his reasons. Hamid's answer shook Lelouch to the core, and he realised that but for Nunnally, he might have turned out the same way. Fate intervened once again, this time at the Narita Memorial, as Alexander fell victim to Mao alongside Shirley. During Lelouch's frantic attempt to rescue Shirley, Alexander managed to slip his bonds and escape from the broom cupboard in which Mao had locked him. Mao tormented Alexander as he had Lelouch and Shirley, revealing his true identity and the lie that he had lived for so many years. After Alexander shot Mao and Lelouch erased Shirley's memory, the old friends could finally talk. Overcome with emotion, Lelouch revealed that he didn't mind that Alexander had concealed his true identity, and praised him for his sincerity. When Alexander continued to maintain formality, Lelouch lost his temper and screamed that he had wanted Alexander to be his friend, not his vassal. Alexander apologised, admitting that he had kept it up for so long out of fear, and Lelouch asked him to join him. Alexander refused, claiming that in spite of everything he could never abandon Cornelia, and asked to be allowed to commit suicide. Lelouch responded by using his Geass to erase his memory of the incident. Later, Lelouch watched with CC as Alexander escorted Shirley home, concluding that it had been for the best. Driven by a new determination, Lelouch carried on with his campaign, acquiring new allies and resources. After recieving a request from the Shiseiken to help free their leader, Kyoshiroh Tohdoh, Lelouch planned a raid on Tokyo Settlement's central prison complex, in which both the Shiseiken and Task Force Bolivar would play vital roles. Despite the interference of Alexander and Suzaku, the mission was a resounding success, and Lelouch triumphantly introduced both Tohdoh and the Europeans to his followers. Matters took a darker turn when Suzaku (whom he only then had learned was the pilot of the Lancelot) was made the personal knight of Princess Euphemia. Despite pressure from some of his followers, Lelouch refused to assassinate Suzaku, claiming that it would damage the Black Knights' credibility. He was destined to encounter Alexander again at the raid on Fukuoka base, and again at the Ashford Academy festival. During the festival, he witnessed Euphemia's proclamation of the Specially-Administered Zone of Japan, and was enraged beyond reason. More to come Personality and Traits Possessed of a genius-level intellect and a fanatic's resolve, Lelouch is determined to destroy the Holy Empire of Britannia, blaming it for almost everything that went wrong with his life. He also rails against the world in general, seeing it as cruel and dark, wishing to replace it with a gentler world in which his sister Nunnally can live happily. He combines this with a remarkable charisma, with which he has won over a whole nation. Lelouch is also a great organiser, able to handle anything from a school festival to a military campaign. He is however something of a micromanager, seeking to do everything himself. This carries over into his Zero persona, to the point where he sees the Black Knights as an extension of himself, both physically and psychologically. Lelouch's personal life is deeply compartmentalized. He is generally introverted, preferring to keep a small, very tight circle of friends, and even then only trusting them in certain contexts. For example, he regards Shirley Fenette as a dear friend, to the point where he will risk his life to ensure her wellbeing, but he will not reveal to her that he is Zero. He undoubtedly cares for his sister Nunnally most of all, but he will not reveal the whole truth even to her. As a result, the only person he can truly confide in is CC, and even she does not enjoy his complete confidence. For all his grandiosity and ruthlessness, deep in Lelouch's soul there dwells a grief-stricken child, yearning to regain the security and love he once knew. Nunnally is his last link to that happy past, and as such he is terrified of losing her. It is this need for security that makes Lelouch so controlling, for he seeks to control everything around him so that nothing can threaten him. This in turn informs his Geass, and his tendency to see the Black Knights as an extension of his own will. Much to his own surprise, Lelouch possesses a very active conscience. He hates himself for the pain he causes others, often comparing his current life to the one he led before, in which he could at least claim not to have harmed anyone. He was deeply saddened to discover that his landslide at Narita had killed Shirley's father, and it was this incident that showed him how his actions could impact negatively on others, including those he cared for. All the same he forces himself onward, burying his grief and remorse, telling himself that his own pain was nothing compared to saving the world. Powers and Abilities GeassEdit Lelouch's Geass is his best-known ability. Dubbed the Power of Absolute Obedience, it allows him to plant a single command in the mind of any person in eye contact. The power works only once per person, but Lelouch may give any number of commands in that instance, so long as he has eye contact. Commands may also be time-delayed, that is to say that they will carry out the prescribed action at a given time, or in response to a given stimulus, such as a trigger phrase or a specific event. Commands must be carefully worded, as how they will be carried out depends to some extent on how they are interpreted by the victim. Evidence in the anime implies that victims intepret the commands literally, though Lelouch is generally careful to spell out the specific actions and time frames he intends. One exception is his '''Live!' ''command to Suzaku, given to him during the Shikinejima incident. Its purpose was to force Suzaku to save himself, he having decided to let himself be killed in a missile barrage. Suzaku's mind appears to interpret it in this context, activating to prevent him from killing himself or allowing himself to be killed. In battle, this includes destroying any immediate threat. As the command overrides all other thought processes, it has the effect of putting Suzaku's mind in a state of perfect focus, greatly increasing his mental reaction and processing speed. Victims describe the effect of the Geass as being a sense of deja vu, which they feel both after recieving the command and after having carried it out, though they have no memory of either. Relationships Alexander Bismark Waldstein/Soran Ibrahim Lelouch's relationship with Alexander is one of his most complex. When they were children, Lelouch wanted Alexander to be his friend, but Alexander did not reciprocate in the way that Lelouch wanted. This problem arose again when they met again as young men, with Alexander continuing to address Lelouch by the title he had rejected, and also refusing to join his cause. Despite this, Lelouch continues to regard Alexander as an old friend, almost a brother. Category:(One and Only Son) Characters